Una Vite Vale La Pena: A life worth the sorrow
by Evil.pixie.at.heart
Summary: If any of you have scene Under the Tuscan Sun then you remember the old man with the flowers. This is his story about his life, what his history with that house and why he brings flowers by every week. Summery sucks. Please give it a chance.


Ok so Im starting a new story. I will be continuing with a towel for sure but I wanted to do this one to, so. This Story is based off the movie Under the Tuscan Sun, and it's about the history of the old man with the flowers. So here is the first chapter. The feed back I get on this chapter will be the deciding vote to weather or not I continue this story.

So It is my pleasure to present to you _Una vita vale la Pena_(A Life worth the sorrow.)

* * *

Preface:

Tuscany. What A beautiful and magnificent place. Sun flowers that grow to reach the sky and vineyards that go for miles oh and one can not yet to forget the beautiful never ending fields of green with flowers that give the green canvas life and color. The view as a whole looks as a painting that would only belong in the finest of art galleries. That is where I live. My name is D'abrazzo Lombardi and I am currently 68. But what does age really matter? Life is not counted on the years you live but the life that is in those endless, ndless years?

And in my endless years I have experienced Joy, Pain, sorrow, anger, regret, remorse, happiness, and so many other emotions and all because of one Amazing, Beautiful, woman who stole my heart.

The story? It's a long sad story. But if you must know then I will tell you. Sit down, make yourself at home, and grab a box of tissues. I caution you now there is no happy ending to this story.

* * *

1. A Girl in the Garden.

"D'abrazzo!" My mother called from the house. I was in the vineyards tending grapes with my papa before I went to school. I looked up to the house that was my home. We lived in a beautiful Villa in the Tuscan country side. My papa had said one day I would own all of this and the vineyards would be my responsibility.

I lifted my nose to the air and could smell mamas cooking. Bread, spaghetti, pasta and so many more delicious mouth watering aromas filled the air. I picked the last few grapes off of the plant I was on and ran to the house carrying my basket. When I walked through the back door mama was at the stove cooking. "D'abrazzo where have you been you must leave soon!" my mother had already put together a lunch for me to take. I snatched it off the counter and gave my mother a kiss on the cheek. "Good-bye mama! I will be home later tell papa ill help him in the garden when I get home." I walked through the door and began running the road the led to the main street.

When I reached the end of the long russet colored road I began the normal walk to the school house where I attended eighth grade. This was my last year in school and I couldn't wait for it to be over. I passed Mr. and Mrs. Mancinis house and the Greco's home. I walked past the old house that had been vacant for so long but something was different about it. There were flowers in the flower boxes that had been previously empty and the garden had been plowed. There was a feel to this house that hadn't been there before. That feel was one of life.

I stopped and stared at the house waited to see if someone was there. That's when I saw her. She was beyond beautiful. Her dark brown hair the reached the middle of her back and her sun kissed skin. She had a lovely hour glass shape you could see because of the dress that hugged her skin. That was all I could make of her from this distance. I don't know why but I wanted to meet her. I was already going to be late so why not. I walked up to the gate a greeted her. "Buongiorno" I called out and her head snapped up. She looked at me and smiled. She had amazing white teeth and beautiful lips. "Buongiorno can I help you?" she had the most beautiful voice. "May I come in?" I asked at the gate. She nodded her head yes, I entered and walked to the garden. "My name is D'abrazzo. I live right down there." I pointed a crossed the street to our house. She looked to were I pointed and smiled.

Sorry it wasn't longer but im so tiered and I can't think straight but I really wanna know what you guys think. Let me know cuz the feed back from this will be an indicator weather or not to write more.

Love you guys!


End file.
